Wizards, Family, and Undercover Missions
by HPGurl1988
Summary: Jocelyn is forced to go and live with a temporary family, but will she like them?
1. Undercover Secrets

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters EXCEPT for Jocelyn and Anthony Heart. Meredith Stratton and Kelsey Moran were inspired by two friends of mine. Other imaginary characters are put in throughout.

****

Chapter 1: Undercover Secrets.

Prologue: Jocelyn lives with her father, Anthony, in a small apartment in London, England. It is a bright sunny day and Anthony is just getting up to go to work. He works at the Ministry of Magic and works as Auror capturing dangerous witches and wizards before crimes can be committed. 

Jocelyn got up out of bed just as her father opened the door to leave. She ran out of her bedroom and caught him just in time.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye were you?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eye. 

"Nope, Joce. You caught me." He hugged her and pulled on his coat. "I'll see you later tonight, okay? 'Bye sweetie!" He ran out of the door, pulling his car keys out of his pocket. Even though her father was a fully qualified wizard, they lived like muggles. This way, they could enjoy both worlds, and Jocelyn could grow up knowing about certain things, such as electricity and computers. Anthony hadn't been allowed to use muggle inventions when he was growing up, and he had always hated the fact that he didn't appear normal to the people around him. He was always forced to face the brutal teasing whenever he walked out onto a muggle street in wizard's robes. 

Jocelyn went into the kitchen and fixed herself some cereal. Then she went into the living room and flipped on the television. After she was finished, she put her dishes into the dishwasher and turned it on. Because she had loaded it, but not started it the night before, she didn't have to do an extra load for her breakfast dishes.

"As usual," Jocelyn said, "there's nothing on during the daytime." She gave up and went back to her bedroom. Gathering up the blankets on her bead, she began to make it. Then she walked over to the computer and turned it on. The monitor clicked on.

Jocelyn had always loved computers, but her home computer, she found was extremely slow and it took a long time to boot up. She checked the clock. It was still too early to call Kelsey and Meredith wouldn't be awake for another two hours or so. Instead of calling and waking everyone up, she lay down on her already-made bed and, unintentionally, fell asleep. 

When she woke up it was almost nine. The computer had cooperated and turned on, so she walked over, took the screensaver off and turned off the monitor. This she did for no reason at all, except to waste time. 

Jocelyn walked into the kitchen and unloaded the dishwasher. When she was through, she picked up the telephone and dialed Kelsey's number.

Jocelyn spent the rest of the day, cleaning, talking on the telephone, or watching television. When her father finally came home, it was almost 10 and the food Jocelyn had prepared had gone cold long ago. Although she was used to her Father's crazy hours, she couldn't help but feel annoyed that he hadn't called her. Then she remembered that, unlike his old job as a bank teller, her father didn't have a telephone at work. 

"Sorry I'm late," he said. He had an extremely grim look on his face. "I had a meeting."

"Don't worry about it, Dad. So, would you like me to heat up your dinner for you?" she asked light-heartedly. He nodded and sat down on the sofa as she walked into the kitchen and stuffed his dinner into the microwave. She grabbed a drink out of the refrigerator for him and sat down on the opposite end of the couch. 

"So," She began, "What was so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"They want me to go on a special mission," he said. The lines in his wrinkled face grew deeper as he spoke. 

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" she said. Generally, she was happy whenever her father got one of these important missions, but she could sense a flaw. "Wh-What's the problem, Daddy?"

"This mission is very important, but it has a high risk. Plus I won't be able to stay at home. If I take the mission, I'll have to temporarily live somewhere else." His voice cut through the air like a knife.

"That's no problem, Dad. I'll come with you. I can help you," she said calmly. It hit her like a ton of bricks. He hadn't said 'we'll have to temporarily live somewhere else' he said 'I'll have to temporarily live somewhere else.'

"That's just the thing, Honey. You can't come with me. I'm not going to take the mission. I wouldn't be able to stand you not being with me." He hugged her. She pulled away quickly and looked at him.

"Daddy, I want you to take this job," She appeared very calm, but on the inside, her heart was breaking. "I don't care that we'll be apart. I'll always have you with me. If the ministry needs you, I want you to do it." She nodded in agreement to herself. Whenever she wanted him to do something, all she had to do was look him in the eye; she did this now, without hesitation. The microwave beeped indicating that his food was ready. He ate, then they both went to bed.

The next day, Jocelyn found out all the details about the mission her father was about to embark on. The ministry would supply him with food, lodging, and clothes. If he did his job correctly, three of the most infamous wizards would meet their downfall, landing straight in Azkaban. Jocelyn was to stay with one of the Ministry's top wizards. She wouldn't find out who it was until the day she arrived and the ministry would pay for all her expenses to go to Hogwarts. They did this so that se wouldn't be so lonely, even though, she was informed that the family she was staying with had a son about her age.

Jocelyn was looking forward to going to Hogwarts, but she was going to miss her other witch friends that attended a private school right outside London. She told her father about this, not knowing if he was really listening or not, because he was packing. Jocelyn was already packed and they were leaving the next day. She called Kelsey and Mere that night and told them goodbye. Of coarse, since it was a top-secret mission, she didn't tell them what her father's mission was all about, but she told them enough so that they wouldn't get suspicious.

A ministry car showed up by their front door at 8 the next morning. Loading her things into the trunk was an almost impossible task because her mind kept drifting off to other places. She got in the back seat and fastened her seatbelt. A squat little wizard was sitting in the driver's seat. He was wearing a maroon uniform and had a black wizard's hat on his head. It partially covered his graying hair, but not much.

Anthony got in the passenger's seat and buckled his seatbelt. They drove off down the street, not looking back. Jocelyn already missed her friends, but she wouldn't be able to see them again until summer, which was very depressing. 


	2. Family

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters EXCEPT for Jocelyn and Anthony Heart. Meredith Stratton and Kelsey Moran were inspired by two friends of mine. Other imaginary characters are put in throughout.

****

Chapter 2: Family

The car turned on an unfamiliar street and went down a very long stretch of road. Jocelyn peered out of the window. The sun was shining brilliantly and the grass was swaying in the breeze.

"First I'll drop you off at the office for some last-minute instructions, Anthony. Then I'll take your girl to her um...temporary family," the driver said. They pulled up to a big brick building with decaying walls and curtain covered windows.

Anthony jumped out and walked to the back seat. When he opened the door, Jocelyn jumped up and gave him the biggest hug she'd ever given. Tears swelled up in her eyes. She tried to blink them back, but they escaped. 

She kissed her father on the cheek and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

"I love you, Daddy," she said. "Be careful, okay?" Her voice was trembling.

"I love you too. Don't worry, I will be." He hugged her again. She sat back down in the backseat and buckled her seatbelt. Anthony closed the door and waved goodbye as they drove away. 

They drove for what seemed like forever then, they turned onto a dirt road. She peeked out of the window and saw the biggest house she had ever seen. It had about five floors and what looked like 100 rooms. The various balconies were lit with sunshine and the vines that grew up the side of the house were neatly trimmed. 

The car pulled to a stop and she got out, opened the trunk and lifted out her trunk, which held almost everything she owned. She heard the front door open and footsteps, when she looked up, she saw a group of house elves scurrying toward her. They picked up her truck and carried it inside. 

Cautiously, she walked toward the front door, which flung open suddenly as a man with silvery hair, a pointed face, and cold gray eyes walked out. He approached her with a look of great curiosity. Stopping in front of her he said.

"Ah! You must be Jocelyn," he said cheerfully, remembering the talk he had had with Fudge earlier. "We're so glad to have you here. My name is Lucius Malfoy." Jocelyn could tell that his smile was fake, so she fakely smiled back, wondering why he was being so nice to her.

"Draco, come here." Lucius said. A boy with the same white-blonde hair and cold gray eyes walked down the steps, glaring at his father. "Draco," he said as he came nearer, "this is Jocelyn Heart. She is going to be staying with us for a while." 

That's great, father," Draco said, not even trying to hide his boredom. Lucius glared at him. Thinking quickly, he said.

"Draco, why don't you show Jocelyn up to her room. It is in the east wing, I'm sure you'll be able to find it," he said sweetly. Jocelyn started walking towards the house and she heard Lucius hiss in Draco's ear.

"I'll have a little chat with you later, so be nice." Draco led her up the steps and up a staircase. They had only been walking for a minute or so, when they found her room. Her trunk was lying at the end of the bed. As soon as he saw he had done his job, Draco left, leaving her all alone. 

When Draco got to the bottom of the stairs, his father, who had now come inside and closed the door, pulled him into the kitchen. 

"Draco, what were you doing back there? Don't you see what this girl could do for us?" he snarled. The vein in his temple throbbed.

"I don't like her," Draco said, calmly. "She's not like us. Why is she here anyway?"

'She's here because Fudge asked me to take care of her until school starts. I don't care if you don't like her. You can either cooperate, or I will ship you off to live with your aunt Berma. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father, "Draco said. He had to cooperate or he would be shipped off. Draco couldn't stand Aunt Berma. She was a muggle, and a poor one at that. "But how will having _her _here affect us?"

"That girl in there is worth her weight in gold, Draco." Lucius said. He paced the room. "If I hadn't taken her in, she would have gone to the Weasley's and if she had, Arthur would have taken my job. Fudge would've fired me. He says that I am too much of a danger to my co-workers. This way, I can show him that I am compassionate enough to take in a 'helpless child.'

"Worth her weight in gold?" Draco sniggered at the thought. "Well, I'm glad she didn't go to the Weasley's, but I still don't like her, she acts like a muggle. I'll be nice to her, on one condition."

Lucius turned around quickly, grabbing his son by the neck of the shirt. "You'll be nice to her or you will be shipped off! Am I clear about that Draco?" Their faces were only inches away from each other and Lucius was close to screaming.

"Crystal clear," Draco said, pulling himself free. He walked off to his own room leaving his father to mull things over in his mind.

Jocelyn unpacked her things and closed up her trunk. Sitting on her feather bed, she stared at the ceiling, tears streamed down her face. 

"I don't think Draco likes me very much," she said to nobody in particular. She shrugged this off as she heard a knock at the door. Jocelyn opened it to find Draco standing there with a cookie tray in his hands, smiling.

"Thought you could use something to eat," he said. There wasn't boredom in his voice anymore, just cheerfulness. He set the tray down on the dresser and started to walk away. Jocelyn thought quickly.

"Wait!" she half-screamed. "Would you like to join me?" she desperately wanted some company. Draco nodded, picked up the tray and brought it over to the bed. Jocelyn moved her laptop so that he could sit down. Draco spotted it and asked.

"What's that?" Jocelyn opened it and turned it on. Surprisingly, it worked. 

"It's a laptop," she said. "My father gave it to me last year as a birthday present. It's rather handy, really. Draco took a bite of a cookie and stared at it for a moment.

"It's a muggle invention, right?" He said with curiosity after a moment. Jocelyn nodded, picking up a cookie for herself. "I've never tried a muggle invention," he admitted.

"Well, once you think about it, muggles aren't that bad," she said matter-of-factly. "They're smarter then most wizards think." Draco shrugged. Jocelyn turned the laptop so she could look at it, then she pushed a button. A chat-room popped up. Mere and Kelsey were in, so she said hello and they started chatting. When she turned on the speakers, Draco jumped at the sudden ringing noise. 

Draco glanced at the screen. After a while, he really got into the whole Internet thing. They spent a large part of the afternoon on the Internet talking to mere and Kelsey. When Draco found out that they were both witches, he was greatly surprised. 

Draco spent a lot of time with Jocelyn after that afternoon. Although he had been skeptic at first, she was a good friend. The weeks passed by quickly and Draco noticed that Jocelyn missed her father. He couldn't blame her it had been hard on her. They were friends, good friends. 

Finally, the day to go to King's Cross came. Jocelyn was nervous about going to a new school, but she was heartbroken about the fact that her friends weren't going to be there with her. They packed their things and let the house elves carry them out. Lucius opened the door to a very large black car and they all got inside. 


	3. Platform 9 34

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters EXCEPT for Jocelyn and Anthony Heart. Meredith Stratton and Kelsey Moran were inspired by two friends of mine. Other imaginary characters are put in throughout.

****

Chapter 3: The Sorting

Jocelyn jumped out of the car when they got to King's Cross. She ran and got trolleys for her and Draco. Lucius looked at her strangely, but Draco thanked her and they ran through the barrier.

After finding a compartment, Jocelyn walked back off of the train to get some air. Then she heard a shout from behind.

"Joce!" Someone screamed over the heads of about 20 other students. "Over here!" Jocelyn turned around to see Mere and Kelsey walking over to her. She hugged them both, disbelieving.

"I can't believe it!" she squealed. "What in the world are you doing here?" She hugged them again and started jumping up and down.

"We got a letter from Fudge," Mere started to explain. "It said that you missed us and that we should go to Hogwarts to help keep you company. So, here we are." Jocelyn stood there, dumbstruck, trying to embrace the fact that she would have her friends there with her.

"That's amazing!" She finally managed to squeal. "I can't believe it! All four of us, going to Hogwarts!" She took both their hands and dragged them to the compartment she and Draco had picked out.

"What do you mean the four of us?" Kelsey asked. Just then the door opened and Draco walked inside the compartment. Kelsey stared at him, suddenly understanding.

"Kelsey, Mere, this is Draco," Jocelyn pointed to each of them in turn. Kelsey blushed and a smile spread across Mere's face. _This is Great,_ Jocelyn thought, _Kelsey totally has a crush on him. _"Draco was the guy that has been in the room while I was chatting with you for the past few weeks," she said. 

They all sat down as the train started to move. Draco bought lunch for all of them when the trolley came and it was so far, a very quiet ride. Kelsey took out a deck of playing cards and started dealing. 

"You up for a game of poker?" Mere, Jocelyn, and Draco nodded. They bet what food they had left over from lunch. They were still playing, when the door of the compartment opened and in walked to gorilla-ish boys. 

"Where have you two been?" Draco asked, turning around. "Oh, Mere, Kelsey, and Jocelyn, meet Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle." Draco motioned for them to sit down and Kelsey started handing out cards for another game. 

Before they knew it, the train ride was over. Everyone filed off the train onto a platform. A very large man called over the student's heads.

"All first years and transfer students over here!" he yelled. The three walked over to him, feeling nervous. Other students joined them as well. Some were, Jocelyn guessed, first years, but there were about four others that looked too old to be first years. Jocelyn walked over to one of them and introduced herself.

"Hi!" she said. "My name is Jocelyn Heart, what is your name?" She looked the girl over. The girl had long, brownish reddish hair that went to her stomach and light brown eyes. The girl was a few inches taller then Jocelyn, but she didn't mind.

"My name is Alma Richardson," she said finally. "I'm starting in my fifth year, what year are you in?"

"Fifth," Jocelyn answered, glad that she had made a friend on her first day. 

"What a coincidence," Alma said in a sincere, yet mocking tone.

"Alrite, students," the tall man said, "my name is Rubeus Hagrid. Its time to go to the boats, so all you need to follow me." He led them to the lake with a bunch of boats with lanterns. "Four to a boat please." Jocelyn, Mere, Kelsey, and Alma climbed into a boat and sat down. It magically started by itself. Jocelyn introduced Alma to all the others.

The boat ride went by so quickly that Jocelyn barely had time to take in the beautiful sight of the castle before they were bustled inside to prepare for the sorting.

****

(Please Read AND REVIEW! THANKS!!!!!!!!! :))


End file.
